


would he be free?

by lemonyellowlogic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Tommyinnit, it's sad but tommy doesn't die!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonyellowlogic/pseuds/lemonyellowlogic
Summary: Would they grieve him? Would his father and living brother cry over his corpse like they did to Wilbur or would they leave him to rot in the sun and laugh as his ghost roamed alone?Would he be missed or would he be forgotten? Would he become like Wilbur or Schlatt?Why shouldn’t he find out?-o-tommy doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 459





	would he be free?

Tommy shivered where he sat inside of his tent, where the open front and back allowed the wind to whistle through. He clutched his arms, staring at the ocean as he watched torches flicker in front of the tent. His eyes burned but he refused to look away, the wind whipping at his face.

Lodstedshire was beautiful, a simple plain next to a forest and with an ocean lapping at its edge, but it wasn’t home, it wasn’t L’manburg. It wasn’t his little home underneath Ranboo’s, it wasn’t his stone base with twinkling lanterns. It didn’t have Fundy, or Quackity, or Phil, or Techno, or Tubbo. But they didn’t want him. Didn’t want him back home or to ever see him again.

He...he was alone. Ghostbur was there, but he...he didn’t even really know Tommy. He wasn’t Wilbur, and Tomy doesn’t even know if he wanted him to be. 

Tommy had been so scared of Wilbur for months, ever since he first had the idea to blow up their home and began to threaten Tommy to try to coerce him to join his side. Tommy hadn’t trusted him since he forced him, a weak kid who was better at smarts than fighting, into a pit against their brother, the best fighter in the country. He remembers how Techno had looked at him with false sympathy and shrugged as he laid bloody on the cold stone floor. How Tubbo didn’t step in to help him as Wilbur cheered with manic glee.

Wilbur...Wilbur had hurt him, had broken him down and forced him to go along with his plans. Wilbur forced him to fight Techno, knowing he’d lose anyway. Wilbur had blown up L’Manburg, the country Tommy had founded by his side.

When Wilbur forced Philza to kill him, he died and came back happy. Tommy….Tommy had no reason to be here, he was alone, all of his friends had abandoned him, Tubbo had picked L’Manburg over him.

“Tommy?” A gravelly yet high voice whispered, and Tommy sighed, barely moving his head to look at the ghost that had floated carefree into his cold tent.

“Why don’t you come to my house? It’s much warmer!”

The teenager sighed, turning away from him and ignoring him. He didn’t care. Ghostbur put a freezing hand on his shoulder and Tommy jumped, flinching away from the spirit of the man that had hurt him so very much, “Go away.”

Ghostbur stood there staring at him, mouth open in worry and guilt, “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, Tommy!”

Tommy huffed out an empty laugh, stumbling to his feet, where he stared back at the guilty ghost with reddened eyes, “You’re...it’s fine Wil...Ghostbur. Just leave me be.”

“...But you’re cold.”

“I’m fine, now get the fuck out!”

The child-like ghost jumped, but he swallowed and smiled, “O-okay, Tommy! Whatever makes you happy.”

The ghost floated out of his tent and not until a minute passed did Tommy let go, falling to his knees as tears pricked his eyes. Ghostbur didn’t care. Ghostbur didn’t understand. He was alone, he was so alone.

He missed Tubbo, but Tubbo didn’t miss Tommy. He exiled him, his smile lined with fake sympathy. He didn’t even say they were friends, just said goodbye and turned away from him and let Dream drag him away. Tubbo...he didn’t care. No one cared for the boy with nothing.

Techno had laughed at him, letting Tommy know just how worthless he really was. Sam and Ranboo had said they were on his side, but what did that matter? They couldn’t do anything without Dream ripping it away and making life even a bigger hell than before. Dream wouldn’t even let Tommy jump. Wouldn’t let Tommy finally let go. Wouldn’t let him finally die.   
  
Maybe if he was dead, he wouldn’t be hurting. He’d be gone, without a care in the world and finally free. He’d maybe come back as a ghost, all happy and able to laugh like before. Would they hide the truth from him as they do to Wilbur? Or would they hate him even more than the man who destroyed everything and wouldn’t even let him be happy in his ignorance?

He could go and see what would happen, Dream wasn’t here. Wasn't there to stop him. It would make everyone else happy, Tubbo would be free from his clinginess and able to run L’manburg the way he wished and Dream wouldn’t have to worry about the discs anymore, having them safe in his care.

Would they grieve him? Would his father and living brother cry over his corpse like they did to Wilbur or would they leave him to rot in the sun and laugh as his ghost roamed alone?

Would he be missed or would he be forgotten? Would he become like Wilbur or Schlatt?

Why shouldn’t he find out?

He shook his head, no, not yet. He still...he could...what could he do?

Phil hadn’t visited, had barely looked at him since he had come to L’manburg. He wouldn’t care that Tommy was banished, he was always the least favorite anyways, the most annoying, most talkative. The most useless child, the most hated brother. He wanted to be better, to be cared about, but everyone had left him.

Tommy...he couldn’t die just yet. Wouldn’t. He still...he needed to get the discs. They were the first thing he ever had here, and he hadn’t even been able to show them to Phil yet. Once...once he’s back home, back with Phil, and Techno, and, and if Wilbur comes back alive, then he’ll be able to die. If Tubbo forgives him and will give him a hug, will smile at him again, then he’ll be able to die. But not yet. He still needed to make everyone else happy, and once they were, he’d be able to make himself happy too, and he’ll finally be free.

He stood, swallowing, and dragged himself to Ghostbur’s home. When the ghost saw his brother walk into Logsted, he beamed, grabbing his hands and pulling him into his little home, rambling about his blue. Tommy smiled, all he needed was to tie the loose ends up, then he’d be like this, happy and carefree, people enjoying his company and not ever hurting him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked it!
> 
> feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions below!
> 
> follow my tumblr @lemonyellowlogic or my twitter @lmonyllowlgic!


End file.
